Come fly with me
by Mysafewordisapples
Summary: Two people meet on a plane. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have heartbeat to update but I have writers block on it.**

Kate was twirling in circles looking for her seat number.

"Ow" A man behind her when she hit him with the sipper of her jacket.

"Sorry Sir"

"Watch where your going the next time" He snapped.

She finally found her chair there was a very handsome man in her row. Kate brushed past him and sat down. He took his ear phones out.

"Is the window seat okay?" He asked.

"Um yeah it's pretty good how's yours?"

"I meant do you like the window seat"

"Oh right of course, why do you want it"

"No I was just checking to see if you were comfortable"

"Thank you"

He put his earphone in his ear and she pulled out a book.

Two hours into the flight he felt her head on his shoulder she had been sleeping for a little. He didn't want to wake her up cause she looked tried when she sat down next to him earlier.

"Excuse me" He asked the flight attendant.

"Yes Sir?"

"Could I get a blanket?"

"Sure Sir"

Once the flight attendant brought back a blanket he put it on top of the sleeping person besides time.A hour later the person started to stir.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" She said covering her face with her hands.

"It's alright, I got you a blanket wasn't sure if you were cold?"

"Thanks I'm sorry for using you as a pillow"

"It's okay just as long as you didn't drool on me"

Kate laughed awkwardly. "It didn't get your name?" He said to her.

"Beckett I mean Kate,I'm sorry my nickname is Beckett"

"Interesting nickname"

"Well it's not actually a nickname it's my last name,anyway what is your name?"

"I'm Rick Ro-Castle"

"Your sure about that" She joked.

"I've changed my last name from Rogers to Castle"

"What's wrong with" She stopped herself from questioning him. "I'm sorry"

"Interviewer?" He asked.

"Detective"

"Detective of?"

"Homicide"

"Must be a tuff job?"

"It has it's moments"

"We sort of have something in common I write crime books and you solve it"

"I guess we do"

"When I was little I wanted to be in the NYPD" He said.

"What changed?"

"I've never been one to follow the rules"

"So your a rule breaker"

"Back in high school"

"Another thing we have in common" She smirked.

"You were a rule breaker in high school too"

"I prefer the term rebel"

For the next hour and while they were getting of the plane they exchanged stories about their rebel stages in high school.

"How did you get a cow onto the roof"

"I actually can't remember since I was like half drunk at the time, so before we go our own ways anymore rebel becks stories to tell me"

"Yeah I got a tattoo"

"Where would this tattoo be?"

Kate pulled a marker out of her pocket and wrote her number on his hand.

"Maybe someday you will find out" She walked out of the airport leaving Rick stunned. What has he gotten himself into.

/

Lanie was waiting at Kate's place for her she had been babysitting Tyler for the last couple of days.

"Don't forget to spread the icing all over the cookie"

"Yes Auntie Lanie"

Tyler heard the door lock rattle his eyes widened and he suddenly he forgot about the cookie.

"Mummy" He ran over to her.

"There's my little guy" She picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Lanie thanks for looking after him"

"I love watching my nephew, how did the FBI interview go?"

"I turned it down Lanie"

"Why Kate that job was perfect for you?"

"Yeah it was perfect for me four years ago but now it's not"

"Okay well I'll just grab my things and leave you and Tyler to catch up"

"Thanks Lanie"

/

Rick thew his keys into the key bowl he grabbed a drink of Whiskey from the kitchen and sat on the lounge his phone buzzed on the small coffee table.

"Hello"

"Rick" a high pitch sound came over the phone making him remove the phone from his ear.

"Yes Paula"

"A brewing storm is on selves on next Tuesday"

"Really?"

"Yeah we are having a party on Saturday to celebrate the book coming out"

"Can I bring someone?"

"Your the main reason for the party of course, I'll call tomorrow and we can talk about party details"

"Sounds great, see you tomorrow"

"Bye Rick"

/

Kate's phone buzzed in her pocket she looked at the number and didn't know who it was.

"Beckett" She answered.

"Hey Kate it's me Rick"

"Hey Rick"

"My publishing company is having a party Saturday and I can bring someone do you want to go?"

"Sure I would love to"

"I'll contact you with the details tomorrow"

"Bye Rick"

"Bye Kate"

Kate walked over to Tyler who was on his tippy toes looking at the ice cream flavours.

"Have you chosen yet?"

"Can I have chocolate and cookies and cream"

"That's two I said one"

"Please mama"

"Alright"

/

"I don't like clothes shopping but" Tyler complained as they walked into a dress store.

Kate stopped and kneeled down to him.

"Six dress and we will leave"

"Four and we go to toys r us" He said folding his arms.

"And what have you got your eyes on at toys r us?"

"A trainset"

"You already have trains but"

"But this one you can build your own town and it has a remote control,please mama"

"I don't know it's going to cost you six dresses"

"Fine but I'm not going to enjoy it"

Kate giggled and kissed his cheek.

/

Kate with Tyler's help chose the perfect dress they were walking down the street to Toys r us.

"Why do you need a dress for mama?"

"I have a date"

"What's a date?"

"Two adults go out somewhere and get to know each other and if they like each other then they start dating"

"What's dating?"

"Something you do when you get older"

"Mama"

"Yes baby"

"I hope he treats you like a princess"

"Thanks Tyler" She said with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Katie what is taking you butt so long to get in here?" Her mother shouted from the lounge room.

"I'm doing my hair"

Johanna rolled her eyes and walked into Kate's bedroom.

"Knock" Kate told Johanna as she walked into the bedroom.

"I'm your mother I don't need to knock and I'm telling you to put your hair down

"Why?"

"It frames your face better and plus it makes your hair knotty"

Kate rolled her eyes and took her hair out. She reached into her jewelry box and picked up hoop earrings.

"Not those earrings"

"I can dress myself for a date okay" She tried not to snap.

"Alright fine I'll go" Johanna held her hands up.

"Thank you"

Johanna was about to close the door till she saw her shoes.

"The shoes really Katie"

"Please Mom"

Johanna sat down on the lounge next to Tyler who was playing with his superheroes.

"Just give it a couple of minutes and she will be begging for my help" Johanna told Tyler.

"What's wrong with my hair and earrings?" Kate walked into the lounge room.

"What did I tell you Tyler?Come on Katie I will help you"

The walked back into Kate's bedroom.

"Your curls are too beautiful to be put up,your earrings will hide your curls" Johanna fixed her hair.

"Alright you win" Kate walked back out into the lounge room.

"Tyler I have to go" Tyler stood up on the lounge.

Kate picked him up and hugged him.

"I love you mama"

"I love you too Tyler"

Kate placed Tyler back on the lounge.

"Mom, Tyler's bedtime is 8:30 okay"

"8:30 Katie it's Saturday 9:30"

"Mom he needs his recommend sleep hours"

"I sent you to bed every night on Friday and Saturday at 9:30 and your perfectly fine"

"Okay but if he gets tried"

"Katie go, before the guy thinks you stood him up"

There was a knock at the door.

"Whose that?"

"He got sick of waiting" Kate rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Kate Beckett?" A man asked.

"Yes"

"I'm here to escort you to the Richard Castle launch party"

"Oh right sure"

/

The driver pulled up at a big building a red carpet was rolled from the sidewalk to the open doors up the top of the stairs. Bright lights danced on the brick building walls and heaps of guest made their way up the stairs.

"Miss" The driver.

"Thank you" She said getting out."I could have opened it myself"

"All part of the job,Miss"

Rick was at the top the stairs greeting the guest.

He saw walk up the stairs she was breath taking.

"Hi" She smiled at him bitting her lip.

"You look beautiful" He kissed her cheek.

"Thanks"

"Shall we"

Kate slipped her arm around his bicep and let him lead her into the party. A server came around with tall glasses of champagne.

"Mr Castle?" The server asked.

"Yes please" He took a glass of champagne off the tray.

"Do you want one?" He asked Kate.

"Please" She answered back he took a glass and then handed it to her.

They walked over to the bar to sit down.

"So any cases recently?" He asked her.

"Mainly just paperwork"

"Tell me the rest of the Kate Beckett story?"

"Not much really to tell,my story is not inserting"

"Your hiding something?"

"I can't tell your not supposed to tell on a first date"

"Please tell me"

"I have a kid" She rushed out.

"A kid really, I love kids how old are they"

"Four and his name is Tyler"

"So is his dad babysitting him?"

"No I'm actually a single parent and plus Tyler is adopted"

"Wow single parent that can't be easy especially with your job"

"It was a bit hard at first and still is everytime I get called in to a crime scene I always think is this the last time I will ever seen him"

"That must be heartbreaking"

"It is but at the end of the case I know I just made the city safe for him"

"I've always admired single parents, I was raised by a single mother as well so what led you to adoption"

"I always wanted a family of my own but I wanted to start a life of my own first and by the time I thought about starting a family I was too late"

"How old was he when you adopted him?"

"A newborn,his parents had left him behind at the hospital"

"Scared?" He asked,

"Yeah I felt a bit silly actually cause I deal with murders for a career and I was scared of a little baby but after awhile i wasn't scared of him he became my whole world and all I would think about"

"Your lucky to have him he sounds like a good kid" Rick told her.

"He is but enough about me this party is about you"

"Well really it's about Derrick Storm"

Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"How well can you dance Kate?"

"Pretty good as long as the other person doesn't have two left feet"

"Well I can assure you I have a right foot and one left foot"

/

Rick and Kate danced for what seemed a life time they swayed on the dance floor he kept whispering things in her ear. Somewere funny and the others were sweet and full of love.

"Rick I'm having a lovely time with you but I have work tomorrow and my mom is babysitting"

"I understand can I see you again?" He asked.

"Maybe you could come to work have some coffee at lunch time" Kate answered.

"It's a date"

**link to Kate's /affordable-one-shoulder-beaded-gorgeous-party-dresses/**


	3. Chapter 3

Kate arrived home to find Tyler alseep on the lounge while her mother was watching the kids movie.

"He fell alseep at 9:00 I wanted to tuck him in but he said that you can only tuck him in"

"Okay I'll tuck him in"

"Well you can tell me all about it at Baruch tomorrow" Johanna picked up her coat.

"Yes I will"

"Bye Katie" Johanna kissed her cheek.

"Bye mom"

Kate picked up Tyler and put him in his bed. She ran he fingers through his hair and kissed his temple.

"Sweet dreams Tyler" She whispered.

/

"How did you date go" His sixteen year old sister Alexis asked.

"She's.. I have no words for what she is"

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?"

"Good thing,she has a son"

"So has she been married already?"

"No she adopted her son"

"What does she do and what's her name"

"Kate and she's a detective"

"Are you sure she's good for you"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't like rules she's enforces them" Alexis started laughing Rick joined in and laughed as well.

/

"Grandma Grandpa" Tyler ran towards.

Kate walked into Starbucks and walked to the back where her parents were.

"Dad your back from your trip" She said sitting down.

"Yes I'm and your mother told you me you went on a date last night"

"Did you tell everyone?" Kate asked her mom.

"It's not everyday you have a date Katie, you haven't had one in what four years"

"I don't have much time to date with a child and my job"

"Babysitters Katie"

"Anyway how to the date go?" Her dad said changing the subject.

"Good his a nice guy,his a good listener and he loves kids and was very interested in Tyler"

"Is he cute?" Her mom asked.

"His handsome"

"Are you seeing him again,Katie?" Jim asked.

"His meeting me at work"

"Why didn't you ask him to join us this morning?" Johanna asked.

"Cause we have only had one date and doesn't met the parents come in later to the relationship"

"So you want to have a relationship with him"

"Of course I do"

Kate looked over at Tyler was playing in the play area.

"I want a male role model for Mason a dad figure"

"You've been on one date and you want him to he the father of your child?" Her dad asked.

"Well kinda but I also have to get to know him better"

"So what does he do?" He asked again.

"His a writer"

"What does he write?" Jim asked.

"Crime and mystery books"

"What are the names of his books"

"Derrick Storm series"

"Never heard of it, have you Jo?"

"No what's one of his books called?"

"Well last night was the launch party for his first book, A storm brewing"

After the coffee Kate left and went to work leaving Tyler with her parents.

/

Kate was looking at the murderboard Epso walked up with bags of receipts.

"The apartment was empty when me and Ryan got there but one thing I will tell you is that he was careful with spending his money he kept all of his receipts"

"So why did he clear his bank account and try to leave New York?" Kate asked.

"On the run?"

Kate shook her head. "Hardly any emmies"

"Partner?"

"Wife but he kept her a secret for such a easy going guy he kept a lot of things secret"

"I"ll track her down" Espo said heading to his computer and desk.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket she answered it and walked into the break room.

"I wonder who that is?" Espo said.

"Boyfriend?" Ryan suggested.

"Have you ever seen Beckett with a guy?"

"No i haven't"

"It could be about Tyler"

"I bet it was a guy" Ryan said.

"You bet bro you've never won a bet"

"$20"

"Your on"

/

Half an hour later Rick showed up to pick up Kate.

"Excuse me" He stopped at Ryan and Espo desk.

"Yes" Ryan answered.

"Have you seen Kate I'm taking her out to lunch"

"She's in the break room"

"Thank you" Rick said walking off.

"Give me the $20 anytime you want Javier"

"He could be just a friend or a cousin"

"A bet is a bet now pay up"

Javier slammed $20 on Ryan desk.

"Pleasure doing business with you"

Javier shook his head.

/

Kate and Rick walked around the park talking once again expect more about him but Rick couldn't help but change the subject to Tyler.

"So how is Tyler?"

"Good his with my parents today, I'm sorry I had to have early last night"

"It's alright"

"The party was nice"

"Be honest it was over done"

"Okay it was a bit over done"

"Let me make it up too you by taking you on a proper date"

"Isn't this a date?" Kate asked.

"I guess but I could take you out to dinner"

"Sure"

"My place" Rick suggested.

"What time"

"Tomrrow six o'clock, I have a mini book tour they day after so we could to it afterwards"

"Tomorrow it is"

"I'll text you the address"

"I have to go back to Work I'll see you tomorrow" Kate kissed his cheek and walked back to work.

/

"Hey Lanie you had something for me?" Kate said walking in to see her friend.

"Yeah but not on the dead body"

"What then?"

"The first time in four years you get a date and you don't tell me"

"Lanie how did you find out?"

"Honey nearly everyone is talking about it? Spill"

"His name is Rick I met him on the plane"

"I'm happy for you girl I was worried you would die alone"

"Your so dramatic about my love life Lanie"

"You just want to see you happy"

"Thank you Lanie"

"So when's you next date"

"Tomorrow night and then he has a mini book tour"

"Book tour? His a writer"

"Yea he is"

"I would seal the deal before he goes on this book tour I've heard his very handsome"

"Taking things slowly"

"Whatever" Lanie said giving her sass.

"Are we done here I have a murder to solve"

"Okay fine Miss stubborn go solve your case"

"Thank you"


	4. Chapter 4

Kate was reading A storm brewing in bed when she felt someone craw onto the bed.

"Hey baby" Kate said opening her arms to Tyler.

"Hey mama do you have a date tomorrow?"

"No"

"Work"

"No,why baby"

"Can we go to the zoo tomorrow and get ice cream?"

"Yeah I need to spend sometime with my little guy"

"Mama will you read to me" He said holding up the book in his hand.

Kate picked him up and placed him on her lap and started reading to him.

/

"Mama, mama" Tyler shaked her shoulder.

Kate sat up and yawned. "Zoo mama"

"Alright let's you dressed"

"I dressed myself mama"

"It's not raining why do you have your rain boots on?" Kate asked him.

"I want to wear them"

"Okay I have to get changed I'll met you in the kitchen"

"Okay"

/

"Can we see the lions first please mama please" Tyler jumped up and down as they waited in line to get in.

"Okay once we get in"

/

"Thanks for coming down"

"See ya around" The lady winked at him.

"Could have asked for her number?" Paula said to him.

"She's not my type"

"Oh you have a type do you big shot"

"Yes natural not fake"

"Alright fine have it your way"

/

Tyler was siting on the swing watching a boy his age and his dad playing football. Kate noticed that she felt her heartbreak as she walked over to him.

"Want to go home" She ran her fingers through his hair.

All he did was nod back and took her head to go home.

As Tyler was napping in his bedroom Kate was crying in hers till her phone buzzed on the bedside table.

"Hello" Kate's voice was croaky.

"Kate are you okay?" Rick asked.

"I'm fine how are you"

"I'm good I'm just walking down to get some dinner and I thought I would call you"

"How's the book tour?"

"I can't feel my hand"

Kate giggled.

"I've been reading it, where did you learn to write? Cause it's amazing"

"I took writing classes"

"Well it's really good"

"Thanks I've spent years on it"

"How many years?"

"One,it was a on and off project"

"Well it was worth it"

"Thank you,so what did you do today Kate?"

"I went to the zoo with Tyler I thought I was never going to get him away from the lions"

"What was your favourite animal?" Rick asked Kate.

"Elephants,yours?"

"Penguins,they walk funny"

"So when will you be back?"

"Two days, I miss you"

"I miss you too Rick"

"I can't stop thinking about our kiss even if it was a short one"

"I don't know it this classifies as going too fast but maybe we could go a weekend get away I know this really pretty bed and breakfast"

"Can I think about it and call you back?"

"Yeah sure"

"Thank you,goodnight Rick"

"Sweet dreams Kate"

/

Kate knocked on Lanies door.

"I need your help?" Kate walked in and sat on the lounge.

"What's the matter?"

"Rick wants to take me to a bed and breakfast for a weekend but is it going to fast I mean are we at that stage yet"

"How many months have you know each other?"

"Nearly 2 months"

"How many dates?"

"Three"

"Kissed?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you want my help?"

Kate crossed her arms.

"Katherine Beckett uncross your arms and don't you bring Miss Stubborn out on me"

"We kissed once as I was leaving his place"

"So you haven't.."

"Haven't what?"

"Get under the sheets"

"No"

"You've been on three dates and know each other for two months and your keeping the poor guy waiting"

"Were trying not to go to fast"

"You got that right"

"Are you going to help me or make dirty jokes"

"Alright claim down, I think you should go I mean you guys can get to know each other better"

"Thanks. Lanie" She said standing up and hugging her.

"Your welcome know go call that man"

/

Rick was on his lunch break when his mobile rang.

"Kate hey"

"Hey Rick, I have the answer for you"

"Really?"

"Yes I will go with you"

"Great I"ll pick you up on Friday"

"See you then Rick"

/

Kate got Tyler out of his car seat.

"Why are we at grandmas and granddads cabin?"

"I have to go out of town this weekend so grandma and grandpa are going to look after you"

"Okay"

"Can I go work with grandpa on his boat?"

"Okay"

Kate rang the doorbell.

"Katie" Johanna said surprised.

"Hey mom"

"Want to come in?"

"I can't stay for long I just had a question to ask you?"

"Yes"

"Can you babysit this weekend me and Rick are having a weekend away?"

"Of course sweetie"

"Tyler be careful down near the water" Kate shouted out.

"I will mama"

"Come in for a cup of coffee, Jim will keep a eye on him"

"Okay"

/

Kate was nearly finished her coffee when she heard a scream.

"TYLER" She screamed running outside.

Kate ran out to the river as fast as she can her dad had pulled Tyler out of the water. Johanna wrapped a towel around him.

Kate picked him up and hugged him close to her body and ran a hand up her back to smooth him.

"Shh baby it's alright I'm right here"

Kate put Tyler in his car seat.

"Katie" Her dad said.

"You were supposed to be watching him"

"Sweetie don't let this ruin your weekend"

"His scared he needs me"

/

"Where were you going this weekend!?" Tyler asked as they were driving in the car.

"I was going on holidays with Rick"

"When?"

"I'm not going anymore you need me"

"Mama go?"

"I can't it's a red light"

"No I mean with Rick"

"Are you sure bub"

"Yes"

"Thank you baby boy"

"Mama?"

"Yes"

"Is Rick going to be my daddy?"

"Umm we will talk about it later"

/

Lanie was talking to Kate while she was packing Tyler was colouring in the lounge room.

Rick knocked on the door.

"Lanie can you get the door"

Lanie walked to the door and opened it.

"You must be Rick"

"You must be Lanie"

"Come in and sit down Kate is almost ready"

"Thank you" He said walking in and siting down.

Tyler climbed onto the lounge.

"Here" Tyler said to Rick handing him the piece of paper.

"Thank you" Rick looked at the drawing.

"Fireworks" Tyler said pointing to the drawing.

"That's really good"

"I have something for you" Rick said getting a toy out of the bag.

"Here you go?" Rick said holding out a toy lion.

"I love lions,thank you" Tyler said taking it from him.

Tyler hugged Rick neck and Rick hugged him back.

"I'm going to put him on my bed" Tyler ran into the his bedroom.

/

Kate walked out of her bedroom.

"Hi" She said.

"Hi" He said back.

"Did you met Tyler?"

"Yeah I gave him a toy lion"

"That's so sweet thank you Rick, I just have to say goodbye then we go"

"Okay"

/

"Look mama" Tyler said playing with his new lion.

"Look baby I have to go I will be back on Monday call me If you need me but"

"See you on Monday"

Kate hugged him and kissed him goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

"Table is all set,the lights are dimmed and I lit the candles" Kate said wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing the nape of his neck.

"Well I'm about to serve this up why don't you pour us some wine"

Kate walked over to the wine fridge and poured a glass.

/

"Dance with me?" Rick asked.

"Sure"

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands rested on her lower back as they swayed to the music.

"Want desert?" Rick asked her.

"Depends what it is?"

"Strawberries and chocolate"

"I'll grab the wine you get the strawberries" Kate said slipping out of his arms.

/

Kate and Rick sat on the swinging chair outside Rick wrapped his arm around her waist and Kate rested her head on his chest.

Kate looked up at Rick her lips moved forward to kiss his soft lips. They both moan their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

The need for oxygen broke them apart.

"Bedroom" Kate whispered.

/

When Rick woke up the next morning he was cuddled up next to Kate he kissed her shoulder and went into the bathroom to get changed.

When he came out Kate was awake and sitting up.

"Where are you going?"

"There's a market not far from here I was going to get some things and make you breakfast in bed"

"I've never had breakfast in bed before"

"Well now you are" He walked over and pressed a kiss to her lips.

/

Rick brought up a wooden tray of fruits,pancakes,waffles,bacon,whip cream,chocolate topping and coffee.

"Wow that is a lot of food" Kate said as he placed it on the bed.

"I didn't know what you liked and I was so hungry"

"So i talked to Tyler this morning"

"How is he?"

"He was doing great, him and Lanie were going to the museum to see the dinosaurs"

"Question?" Rick said.

"Yes"

"That day on the plane what were you doing in D.C Kate?"

"I had a job interview with the FBI"

"Wow so what happened with it"

"As I was waiting to be interviewed all I could think was do I want this maybe this something I wanted once but is this the right move for Tyler so I said sorry and I walked out, what about you?"

"My mother was in a play so I went out to watch it"

"How are your book sales going?" Kate asked.

"Sold 100 copies already"

"Oh my god that's amazing" She kissed him.

"I have a meeting on Tuesday about the second book and I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Spoiler I must warn you"

"Just tell me Rick"

"I wanted to write a love interest for Derrick could I base her on you?"

"I would love that Rick?"

"So what do you want to do today?" Rick asked.

"I saw a bush walking track"

"Oh bush walking.. That sounds fun"

Kate sat on his lap and whispered in his ear.

"We can go in the pool afterwards"

"What are we doing sitting in bed then come now there's nature to explore"

/

"Kate can we stop" Rick said all puffed siting on a rock.

"We stopped five minutes ago"

"We can turn back"

"Fine you big baby" Kate walked down the hill.

"But we can still go in the pool right" Rick called after her.

/

Kate got in the pool and sat in Ricks lap who was sitting in one corner of the pool. She cupped his cheeks and started kissing him.

He lowered her down in the water and dunked her in the water then lifted her back up.

"Oh your in for it now buddy" Kate told him.

/

I think we managed to get most of the water out of the pool.

"Hey you started it when you dunked me" Kate pointed her finger at him.

"Yeah and I prepared to call truce but you kept tackling me" He pointed a finger at her.

"But I want you to have a shower,get changed in your pjs and I will set us up a amazing dinner"

"Okay" she kissed his cheek.

/

Kate walked down in her pjs to see a fort set up in the lounge room.

"Hey" Rick said holding some pizza on a plate and going into fort.

"Come in" He told her.

Kate walked over and crawled in.

"Wow" She said shocked.

Kate sat down next to Rick.

"I love making forts" Rick told her.

"I can see that"

"So I was thinking we could eat some pizza,watch a movie"

"That sounds great"

/

The next morning Kate woke up on Ricks chest and to Rick stroking her hair.

"Hey" She looked up at him.

"Good morning"

Kate kissed his lips.

"We should get packing we have to get to the city by lunch time"

"Yeah I guess we should"

"I had a great time this weekend Kate"

"Me too Rick"

"I have one last question for you?" Rick said to her.

"Yes"

"Kate Beckett would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" She answered with a smile.

Kate cupped his cheeks to kiss him again.

/

"Mama" Tyler ran towards her.

"Hey Tyler guess what?"

"Ricks coming over for dinner tomorrow"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes he is"

"Yay" Tyler said with a big smile hugging her.

"I'm getting my wish?"

"What's your wish?" Kate asked curious.

"I wished for a dad and a baby sister"

Kate widened her eyes in shock.

/

Rick came over for dinner the next night Kate opened the door and kissed him.

"Hey" She said with a shy smile.

"Hi" He said back with a grin.

"Come in" She moved out of the doorway.

"Hey Tyler" Rick said to Tyler.

"Hello Rick"

"I have to finish dinner" Kate said walking into the kitchen.

"Want to play batman in my room?" Tyler asked.

"Sure"

"Okay I'm batman and your the joker"

/

Kate walked towards Tyler's room after serving up dinner she could hear Rick and Tyler laughing she stood by the door watched Rick tickle Tyler

"I've got you batman" Rick said.

"It dinner time" Kate said from the doorway.

Tyler ran out first and then Rick came towards her wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed cheek then walked out.

/

"Are you sleeping over?" Tyler asked after desert.

"Yeah,why?"

"Just asking,mom can we watch the Santa Clause"

"It's fine with me, Rick do you celebrate Christmas?"

"I'm the king of Christmas" He answered back.

"Go put it on" Kate told Tyler.

/

Halfway through the movie Tyler fell asleep on Kate's lap.

"He always does this he never makes it through a movie" She tells Rick.

"I'll carry him to bed" Rick said standing up and picking up Tyler's sleeping body.

/

The next morning while Kate was in the shower Rick got a call from his mother.

"Hello Darling"

"Hello mother"

"I'm coming to New York to celebrate Christmas early cause I'm going to Europe with my new lover"

"So a boyfriend?"

"No darling trust me his more of a lover and I'm loving the.."

"Mother he cut her off. "Don't want to know"

"So how's your love life Richard,still looking for the one" Martha held back her laugh.

"When you come to town mother you can met my new girlfriend"

"Can't wait darling talk to you later"

/

After Rick hanged up the phone and Kate walked in and layed on top of him.

"My mother is coming home to celebrate Christmas early and she would like to meet you and Tyler"

"I would love to met your mother so why is she celebrating early?"

"She has a new lover and they are going to Europe"

"Well you mother is not the only one with a lover"

Kate kissed his lips.

/

Rick rolled Kate over so he was on top.

"Mama" Tyler knocked on the door. It was good that he knocked cause the last thing he needed was a image of his mother and boyfriend half clothed.

"Yes" Kate answered.

"I'm hungry"

"I'll be out in a minute"

Kate starred fixing Ricks hair.

"You know we take him to the park he will get all his energy out and then take a early nap"

"Park it is" He said kissing her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Martha knocked at the front door of Ricks place and Rick answered it

"Darling" She walked in hugging him.

Hello mother" he kissed her cheek.

Martha took of her coat and faked a coughed Rick took the hint and took her coat.

"Well aren't you a gentleman"

"So where is your new girlfriend?" Martha asked.

"Rick" Tyler busted through the door.

"Hey buddy" Rick picked him up and hugged him.

"Hey" Kate walked in and kissed his lips.

"Hello you must be Ricks mother I'm Kate" Kate held out her hand.

"Yes I'm,Martha Rodgers and who is.." Martha pointed to Tyler.

"This is Kate's son Tyler" Rick told her.

"Son?"

"Hi" Tyler waved at her.

"Well Richard I have to fresh up care to show me to my room"

"Yes mother" He put Tyler down on the ground.

"Hey could you stir the sauce?" Rick said to Kate.

"Sure"

/

"A single mother?" Martha snapped,

"Yes what's the problem?"

"Richard what happens if you want to settle down"

"Me and Kate will get married and I'll adopt Tyler"

Martha shook her head. "Richard you can't be a father?"

"Why not?"

"Your not mature enough yet to be a father"

"Mother I'm mature i have had my book published I've been on a book tour and I've been to five mind numbing meetings"

"You got a lot to learn my boy if you think that's what a adult is all about"

"Mother I want to have a family I want to have a wife and kids I want that with Kate"

"No you want to play happy families and there is nothing easy about raising a family how will the boys dad feel about that"

"I'm not having this" Rick walked out.

/

"So where did you two meet?" Martha asked over dinner.

"On the plane Kate was siting next to me" Rick answered placing his hand ontop of hers.

"And what do you do?" Martha asked Kate.

"I'm a detective"

"How old are you,Tyler?" Martha asked.

"Four" He held up four fingers.

"Well as lovely as this pasta is I must go cleanse" Martha said standing up and walking to her room.

/

Kate climbed into bed next to Rick.

"Is everything alright?" Kate asked.

"Yeah it's fine"

"It just you and Martha hardly looked at each other or talked to each other"

"I said everything is fine?"

"Did she say something?"

"I said everything is fine Kate" He snapped laying down back facing her.

Kate laid down next to him and cuddled his back and kissed his shoulder. His heart rate slowed down and his muscles relaxed.

He turned around to face her he tucked a curl behind her ear.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you"

"It's okay,I'm sorry for pushing you"

He kissed her forehead and Kate tucked her head under his chin.

/

At two am Kate's phone rung on the bedside table they both groaned and Kate answered the phone.

"Beckett?"

"Hey Beckett it's Ryan we have a murder at the grand Central Park"

"Alright I'll be their soon"

Kate hanged up and kissed Ricks forehead.

"I have to go into work"

"I'll look after Tyler"

"Thank you I love you"

"Love you too"

/

The next morning Rick was cooking pancakes Tyler walked into the kitchen.

"Help?" Tyler said trying to get onto the barstool.

"Hold on buddy" Rick said walking over and putting him on the barstool.

"Do you like pancakes Tyler"

"Yes"

"Watch this Tyler?" He picked up the whip cream can and sprayed it into his mouth making Tyler laugh.

"That is very mature Richard" Martha said grabbing her purse and walking out.

"So what do you want to do today?" Rick asked him.

"Can we play football?" Tyler's face lit up.

"I don't have a football buddy" Tyler's face dropped. "But we could buy one"

"Really?" Tyler's face lit up again.

"Yep"

/

"Can I go to my room?" Tyler asked once he finished his pancakes.

"Sure but we are leaving soon"

"I'm just getting my bag" He ran upstairs.

/

Tyler pulled a list out of his bag that he had wrote with his daycare teacher when the teacher asked him what the list is for he answered. "I'm getting a daddy"

/

"You bet me" Rick said at the end of the game.

"Can we go to the arcade?" He asked.

"Why not I love the arcade"

/

"Mama" Tyler ran towards Kate.

"Hey what are you two doing here?"

"Thought we could visit you?" Rick told her.

Ricks phone rang in this pocket.

"Sorry I have to take this"

"Break room is over there" Kate pointed.

"Thanks"

"Did you have a good day with Rick?" She asked him.

"Yes we did everything on my daddy list"

"Daddy list?"

"Yeah I made it at daycare the other day I told the daycare teacher I was getting my wish"

Kate sat down in her chair with him in his lap.

"What is your dream?"

"A mommy a daddy a baby sister a puppy a house with a backyard"

"Okay how about we keep this between us and we will see what happens"

/

Rick and Tyler were walking home when Tyler asked him a question.

"Where do babies come from?"

"Uh buddy I think that's a question for your mother,why do you want to know?"

"I want to know how the baby will get here"

Baby was Kate pregnant?.

"Here you go" Rick said handing Kate a drink.

Kate took a slip of what she thought was wine but was actually soft drink.

"This is raspberry soft drink" Kate said.

"I know but you can't have wine for awhile"

"Why not?" She took another slip.

"Kate I know you must have had this all planed out but are you pregnant?"

"No I'm not"

"Well Tyler asked where babies come from cause he wanted to know where the baby is coming from"

"I hoped he didn't bring this up,what else did he say?"

"Bring up what?"

"Tyler keeps bring up this wish he has?"

"What's the wish?"

"He wants a dad,dog,baby sister and a house with a backyard it broke my heart when he told me, I knew this day would happen but I thought with my dad,Epso and Ryan that they were his role model but he can't make him forget about having a dad"

"I was in the same position as him when I was his age I wanted a dad to"

"That's a relief I thought you would he crept out or something"

"No I had a lot of fun with Tyler today's his a great kid Kate your doing well"

"Thank you Rick"

Kate took another slip and Rick grabbed her hand rubbing the pad of his finger over her ring finger.

"One day I will put the most beautiful ring on this finger"

"One day we will have a baby"

"One day we will live in house with a backyard and a dog running around"

"I know we have been dating for nearly 2 months now and who knows what the future will bring but two things I hope it has in it is you as my wife and Tyler as my son"

"I would the that future too" Kate stood up. "But you know what they say practice makes perfect" Kate walked inside.

"Are you coming Castle" She call from inside.

/

Kate walked out of the bedroom with hers and Tyler's bags.

"I really wish you didn't have to go" Rick said with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't want to either"

"When will you be back?"

"Two weeks"

"Geez how long does this family reunion go for?"

"There are a lot of Beckett's babe"

"Did you just say babe?"

"Yeah problem..cupcake" She teased.

"No muffin"

"So do we like babe or cupcake"

"I think I like babe, muffin"

"Muffin has to go put"

"Okay Kit Kat"

Kate raised her fingers and grabbed his ear.

"Ow ow okay okay no Kit Kat"

Kate let go of his ear and he rubbed his ear.

"Ow that really hurt"

"Big baby" She rolled her eyes.

"See ya Cas" Tyler.

"Cas?" Kate raised a eyebrow.

"Short for Castle"

"Do you guys have a meeting about nicknames?"

"Nope but we better head off"

"Bye" She walked towards him and kissed him.

"Bye"

"Bye" Tyler waved to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8 will be up in a hour or two.**

There was a knock at Ricks door when he opened it he saw his mother standing there.

"Mother I thought you were going back to DC"

"I had something to say to you but I had to do it face to face"

"Which is?"

"I came to say I'm sorry, The reason I snapped was not because I didn't think you weren't a adult can i come in and tell you the story?"

"Sure"

Martha and Rick sat down on the lounge.

"When you were three I had this boyfriend you grew very attached to him one day he cheated on me and all you asked for is him"

"I didn't know"

"I heard you talk to Katherine the other night and about the future and I think it was very sweet to say to her"

"I meant every thing I said"

"Just remember darling don't take it too fast"

"I won't"

"And I was walking in the park the other day and I saw you and Tyler playing at the park you would be a wonderful father, I'm very proud of the man you have become"

Tears pooled in her eyes.

"Who we you and what have you done to my mother?" Rick asked.

Martha laughed and hugged her son.

/

"But she's scary mama" Tyler complained as Kate got out the bags from the car.

"I know sweetie,Aunt Tressa is like that but you cousin Sophia is going to be there"

"I like Sophia"

Kate and Tyler walked into the house and everyone was in the kitchen.

"Oh look it's the Detective" Aunt Tressa said to her.

"Your never going to let that down are you?" Kate asked.

"Kate for years both your dad's family and your moms family have been lawyers"

"Are you going to be a lawyer?" Aunt Tressa said to Tyler.

Tyler hid behind Kate's leg.

"Mom stop scaring Tyler" Sophia said behind them.

"Hey Katie" She hugged her and then picked up Tyler.

/

"I love you". Kate sent to Rick while she was siting in her single bed.

"I love you too"

"Goodnight babe" Kate sent back to him.

"Sweet dreams" He sent back to her.

Kate put the changer in her phone and walked over to Tyler bed. She kissed his temple and covered him up with the sheets.

/

"Excuse me are you the Captain?" Castle asked Espo.

"Yes I'm how can I help you?"

"For research and research only could I follow Detective Beckett around?"

"I have that video feed you wanted Detective" Torri said walking out Espo took it off her

"I thought you said you were the captain?" Castle questioned.

"I'm,Torri is new so she's a bit confused"

"Espo stop pretending to be me and get back to work" A man said behind Castle.

"Right away Sir"

"How can I help you?" Captain Montgomery asked Castle.

"Can I talk to you about Detective Beckett?"

"What has she done now?"

"What nothing she hasn't done anything?"

"Okay so what then?"

"I'm Richard Castle and I would like to follow Detective Beckett around for research and research only for my book series"

"It's fine with me I'll take it up with the mayor,the DA and Beckett when she gets back"

"I have her phone number off a friend I've met her a few times"

"Okay but if she saids no there is nothing I can do about it"

"Got it,thank you Sir"

/

All the Beckett's had gone to the park for lunch. Jim went to talk to Kate.

"I'm sorry Katie for not watching Tyler near the water"

"Thanks dad"

"How's that guy you were dating going"

"Good really good he loves Tyler and me"

"Just don't rush into anything to fast cause not only will you heart be broken so will Tyler's"

"I know dad"

/

"I have a idea" Rick said over the phone.

"Well hello to you too babe I miss you too" Kate said back.

"Miss you too now can I tell you my idea?"

"Okay tell me your idea"

"Could I please shadow you for my book?"

"Do you know how dangerous my job is Castle?"

"I'm aware"

"If anything happened to you I would never forgive myself" Kate said.

"Please Kate please you don't have to take me on leads I will stay and keep guard of the murder board"

"Okay you don't have to keep guard of the murder board but I guess you could come for a couple of cases but I still have to ask my captain"

"Well I kinda" Castle begun then stopped.

"You didn't?"

"Oh look I have a meeting to go to"

"RICHARD CASTLE"

"Love you bye" He hanged up.

/

"I'm a genius" Rick said storming into Paula's office.

"How are you a genius?"

"What if Derrick had a rival"

"I thought you said genius" A blonde hair woman walked into the office.

"Rick meet Gina" Paula said.

"Nice to meet you Gina"

"We are strangers Mr Castle call me Mrs Paige

"Well Mrs Paige what's wrong with Derrick storm having a rival"

"Cliche" She answered.

"Are you a writer Mrs Paige?"

"No Mr Castle"

"Then you don't know how hard it is to come up with story lines"

"No I don't know?"

"Then will you let me finish my idea?" Rick asked.

"Go on"

"I have the the first chapter written up" Rick placed it on Paula's desk.

"I'll highlight them tonight and let you know in the morning"

"Thank you Paula"

/

"Beckett" Kate answered her phone.

"Beckett it's Montgomery"

"Hello Sir"

"Beckett I had a Mr Castle said his met you a few times and he would like to shadow you?

"Yes Sir Mr Castle can shadow me"

"Do you want me to tell him or you?" Montgomery asked.

"I'll tell him Sir"

"Enjoy your family reunion Beckett"

"Thanks Sir"

/

"Alright you can research me for your next book" Kate texted Rick.

"Thanks Kate when are you coming home I miss you two?" He asked.

"On Wednesday"

"Kate that's that day after tomorrow"

"I know cutting the reunion short"

"Can I come over when you come back?"

"I'll text you when I reach New York"

"Okay I'll be waiting,get some sleep❤️" He sent back to her.

"❤️" She sent back to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Rick was waiting outside the door for Kate after giving a text saying that Tyler and I were back in New York.

"Hey" Kate whispered to him as she walked out of the lift.

"Hi" He answered with a smile

"Could you put Tyler to bed while I get the rest of the things from the car?" Kate asked him.

"Sure" Rick took Tyler out of her hands and carried him to his bed.

Rick pushed back the sheets and covered Tyler up with him also making sure that he was cuddled up with his toy lion.

Rick walked over his dresser and turned on his nightlight.

"Daddy?" Tyler questioned Rick froze he turned around to look at Tyler who was awake.

"Hey buddy what are you doing up?" He walked towards him.

"I heard your voice I missed you"

"I missed you too buddy" Rick said sitting on his bed. "Now go back to sleep"

"I love you daddy" Rick could feel his heart breaking.

"You too buddy" Rick stood up and left the room.

/

Rick was sitting on Kate's bed while Kate unpacked.

"Your quiet tonight Castle,something wrong?"

"Tyler called me daddy"

"Did he?" Kate asked shocked.

"And said he loved me"

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Kate asked.

"No his fine it's me that's the problem?"

"What do you mean babe" Kate walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"My mother told me a story about when I was little she had a boyfriend and I grew attached to him but him and my mother didn't work out and I was heartbroken, I'm worried I will break yours and Tyler's heart"

Kate kissed his cheek. "You wouldn't break our hearts I trust you" She whispered.

/

"Can we put up the Christmas tree?" Tyler asked at the breakfast.

"Yes sure Rick do you want to help?" Kate asked.

"Putting up a Christmas tree twice with my two favourite people.. I think Christmas just came early for me" He answered.

/

"You want to put the star on the tree?" Rick asked Tyler.

"I can't reach?" Tyler said back.

Rick picked him up and lifted him onto his shoulders making Tyler lift.

"What about know?" Rick asked.

"Much better" Tyler said putting the star on top.

Rick placed him down on the ground.

/

Kate and Rick were cuddling on the lounge watching the tv when Tyler walked into the lounge room.

"Can we play in the snow" Tyler asked already dressed in his hat and coat.

"The snow is not high enough to play in" Kate told him.

"Yes it is I've been watching it from my window"

"Okay let's go" Kate said.

/

Kate and Rick walked into toy r us to get Tyler's Christmas gifts.

"Can I hide the Christmas gifts at your place?" Kate asked.

"Sure now what are we getting?"

"Now this is the hardest part of shopping cutting down Tyler's list"

Kate handed him the three page list.

"I feel like the grinch for cutting down this list he wrote xoxo after the please"

"Come on babe" She rubbed his back.

/

"Well I hope your happy" Rick asked Kate as she got in the car.

"Rick I would love to give him everything on his list but 10 gifts is enough for a four year old"

/

"Okay I'm glad we didn't go for the 20 presents I mean I love wrapping things but I can only wrap so much" Rick said as they wrapped up Tyler's presents.

"Well we will have to finish the rest tomorrow cause Tyler will be up from his nap soon and we need to get these to your car"

/

Epso had called Beckett to tell her that there was a case.

"Hey,so this is Richard Castle and he is going to be researching me for his new book" Kate introduced Rick to her team.

"It's not the only thing his researching" Lanie muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something about the victim Lanie" Kate said to her.

Lanie rolled her eyes at her friend.

/

"Hey" Kate walked into the morgue.

"Hey so did I miss the bring your boyfriend to work meeting?"Lanie asked.

"Lanie his just seeing how we do things he will be her for a couple of more cases take some notes then go back to writing at home"

"Anyway why aren't you at your family reunion"

"Cause I was really enjoying the whole why aren't you a lawyer talk with everyone"

"What's the big deal?" Lanie asked.

"It's a family tradition"

"So everyone in your family is a lawyer?" Lanie asked.

"Yep they also get married to other lawyers then they brainwash their kids into no other option"

"Well everyone on my dad's side is a doctor but they don't brainwash us"

"Lucky"

/

"Come on Castle" Kate said.

"Where are we going?"

"Home we need to sleep and eat"

"Okay maybe some sleep will help with this theory I'm think of for the case"

"Is this going to be another weird theory that makes no sense?" Kate asked.

"So I should take out the Alien and FBI part out"

"Yeah how about we come up with a theory that make sense"

"It's not me it's the inner writer in me" Rick threw up his hands.

"Well could you talk to your inner writer and tell him to shut off for a little"

"Nope but I do have a theory?"

"Yes?"

"Ninjas it's brilliant" He answered.

"Ninjas Castle there are no ninjas in this case"

"We don't know that yet?"

"Are you going to be like this for the next couple of cases"

"Yes"

"Oh goody" Kate said.

"You'll grow to love it" He resured her.


	9. Chapter 9

**My word limit on this chapter is a bit shorter since I was busy.**

"Are you asking mama to marry you?" Tyler asked as they walked down to the jewellery shop.

"No I'm getting her a promise ring"'

"What's that?"

"It's a ring you buy when you want to marry someone but your not ready to ask them yet"

"Is this a adult thing I'm not going to get?"

"Yes but you get to help me chose the ring"

"We have to get a really pretty one for mama"

"Yes we do"

/

"What about that one?"

"It's pink mama doesn't like pink"

"I like this one" Tyler pointed to a ring with a sliver heart on it.

"I'm with the little boy it's perfect" The shop owner said.

"How much?" Rick asked.

"205.00"

"I'll take it"

/

Kate was alseep tucked under his chin while Rick played with her hair he kissed the top of her head.

"Kate Kate wake up"

All Kate did was groan and mumble something.

"I'll have something for you?" He told her.

"What is it" Kate looked up rubbing her eyes and hair all messy

Rick got out of the bed and left the room leaving Kate confused.

"Rick where are you going?" She called after him.

A couple of minutes later Rick came back into the room holding a ring box he sat back on the bed and Kate curled into him.

"Here you go" Rick gave her the box.

Kate opened to see beautiful ring inside the box.

"I know we're not ready to get married yet but his a promise ring that one day we will"

Kate smiled and put the ring onto her finger.

"It's beautiful"

"Tyler helped me pick it out"

Kate looked up at him and kissed him then rested back at on his chest admiring the ring on her finger.

/

"Thank you" Kate said as the chips were placed in front of her. Kate started to dig into her chips she was out to lunch with Lanie.

"So anything new?" Lanie asked she heard other detectives talking about Kate's ring and questioning who it was?

"Yeah we have a new witness it turns out the bother" Lanie her eyes and stopped Kate. "I don't mean with the case?"

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean that ring on your finger that everyone is talking about"

"Everyone knows?" Kate asked shocked.

"Your really that shocked you never been seen with a guy then one day you show up with a ring on your finger"

"Good point but it's not what you think"

"What is it then?"

"It's a promise ring were not ready to get married yet so he got me a promise ring"

"How does Tyler feel?" Lanie asked.

"He picked it out with Rick his started to call him daddy"

"How does Rick feel about that?" Lanie asked.

"He likes it but is worried about Tyler"

"How so?"

"When he was little his mother had a boyfriend he grew attached to them things didn't work out and his worried that the same thing would happen to Tyler"

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I trust him"

/

Kate arrived home at 10:30 after finally solving the case.

"Hey babe" Kate said to Rick.

"Hey" Rick said from his laptop.

"New chapter?" Kate asked getting a drink from the fridge.

"No actually moving"

"What's wrong with your place"

"It's a shoebox my idea was I would move in get some money from my book then found a bigger place, I've find a place for all three of us so you two can visit"

"Yeah but isn't that going to cost you more?" Kate asked.

"I found a affordable place"

"Well that sounds great babe"

/

"So do you like it?" Rick asked after they walked around the new apartment.

"Well it's not a shoebox I think it's the perfect place for you"

"Us" Rick corrected. "Move in with me?" He asked with a puppy dog face.

"I'm sorry Rick but that's moving too fast for me"

"Oh okay I guess we could just stick to visits" He walked away disappointed.

/

Kate and Rick walked out into the street.

"So are you sleeping at mine tonight?" Kate asked.

"I actually have some writing to do"

"Look I'm sorry"

"I know" He kissed her cheek.

/

Kate picked Tyler up from daycare she was in the kitchen cooking and Tyler was colouring.

"Where's daddy?" The words hit her hard.

"He had to go back to his place to do work"

"Why couldn't he do it here?" He asked.

"Cause all of his stuff is at his place"

"Couldn't he just bring it here"

"Tyler please" She snapped making Tyler jump.

Tyler got off his chair and walked towards his bedroom.

"Tyler" She said more softly walking towards him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Tyler slammed his door.

"Tyler I got the pasta you love" Kate said knocking on his door.

"I'm not coming out till daddy comes back"

/

"I'm running away" Tyler said coming out of his room.

"Why?"

"Cause I hate you"

"Why do you hate me"

"You made daddy go away"

"Tyler Rick had to work he will be back tomorrow"

"Fine I'll stay"

"Can I get a kiss and a cuddle" Kate opened her arms Tyler walked towards her and hugged her.

"Mama?" He asked playing with one of her curls.

"Yes"

"I'm really hungry"

"I"ll heat you up some pasta"

/

Kate knocked on Ricks door the next morning.

"Does that offer still stand?" Kate asked.

"Yes" Rick nodded.

Kate cupped his cheeks and kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Rick lifted Tyler ontop of the window seat in his new bedroom.

"Do you like your new room?" Rick asked.

"It's bigger" Tyler looked around.

"What colour do you want your room?"

"Green I want a jungle room"

"A jungle room I'll see what I can do buddy"

/

Fake grass

Green paint

Zebra toy

Lion toy

Snake toy

Monkey toy

Giraffe toy

Jungle decal

Jungle bed sheets

Kate looked at the shopping list.

"Babe what is this?" Kate asked while Rick was cooking.

"Tyler wants a Jungle theme bedroom"

"Rick you don't have to give him all these things"

"I want to please Kate its his birthday soon it could be his present"

"Okay but I'm paying for half of it"

"Okay" Rick agreed.

/

Rick spent the whole next day working on Tylers room ready for Tylers birthday the next day.

/

Tyler walked out of his bedroom yawing and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey birthday boy" Rick picked him up.

"Morning daddy" He mumbled from Ricks neck.

"You know what honey?" Rick said to Kate.

"What?"

"I think the birthday boy is too sleepy for his surpise"

"Surpise!" Tyler lifted his head from Ricks neck.

"Yeah but your too sleepy?" Rick told him.

"No daddy" Tyler shook his head.

"Okay Mama and I will give it to you after breakfast" Rick placed him in his seat.

"Happy birthday baby boy" Kate kissed the top of his head placing the pancakes in front of him.

/

"Can I see my present now?" Tyler asked after finshing his pancakes.

"Alright go get changed" Kate told him.

"Yay" Tyler said getting of his chair in a rush.

/

"Alright close your eyes" Rick said getting him out of the car.

"Okay" Tyler noded.

/

The reached the loft Rick unlocked the door and walked into Tylers room.

"Can I look now?" Tyler asked.

"Yes" Rick told him putting him down on the ground.

Tyler opened his eyes and gasped Rick wraped his arm around Kate and pulled her closer to him Kate kissed his cheek. Kate watched as her little boy smiled and exporled his new room.

"Is this what you wanted?" Rick asked Tyler.

"No..its better" Tyler walked over and hugged Rick.

"Happy birthday Tyler" Rick said to him.

"Alright Tyler we have to go set up for your party" Kate told him.

"When can I sleep in here mama?"

"Next week when we move in"

"Okay"

/

"Happy birthday Tyler" Johanna and Jim said walking into Kates atmpartment.

"Grandma,Grandpa" He walked towards him.

"Oh your getting to be such a handsome boy" Johanna said picking him up and hugging him.

"Hey mom hey dad" Kate walked towards them to hug them.

"Hey sweetie" Her mom said to her.

"Hey Katie" Her dad said to her.

There was a tall handsome man next to Kate.

"Mom,dad this is Richard Castle my boyfriend"

"Nice to meet you" Jonhanna said shaking his hand.

"Richard" Jim said with his hands behind his back.

Jonahanna slapped his chest.

"Shake his hand" Jonahanna growled.

Jim shaked Ricks hand.

"Excuse my husbands manors" Jonahnna said to Rick.

"It's okay Mrs Beckett"

"Call me Jo"  
>

"I'm sorry about my dad" Kate said after the party.

"I understand why he asked me all those questions I'm dating his little girl and he doesnt want to see her get hurt your mom is very welcoming"

"I think she was exitced that I had a boyfriend after four years"

"Fours years?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I was a bit busy with Tyler and work"

"I havent had a girlfriend in nearly two years I was working on my book I would often lock myself up in my study all day"

/

The next Tuesday moving trucks arrived out the front of Kates place Tyler wanted to ride in the back of the truck but it was too dangerous.'

When they arrived at the bulding Tyler rushed in the door to the loft was open for the movers.

Tyler rushed into his room and started playing with his toys.

/

"Wait" Rick said just as Kate was about to walk in.

"Whats the matter?" Kate asked him.

Rick walked towards her and picked her up bridal style Kate smiled and giggled.

/

"Welcome home Kate" Rick told her as they stood in the centre of the loft.

Kate kissed his cheek.

/


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the final chapter thank you for reviewing and following.**

One year later.

Johanna walked out of the bedroom and into the hotel living room.

"Well how is she? does the dress fit? does she have cold feet?" Jim asked her.

"Jim you need to clam down everything is fine and Katie is happy" Johanna said fixing his bow tie.

"Katie are you ready?" Johanna called out.

"Yes" She called back.

"Are you ready to see your mama?" Lanie asked Tyler.

Tyler nodded the doors open and Kate walked out doing a twirl she looked over at her dad who had tears in his eyes.

"Dad don't cry you'll make me cry" Kate joked.

Jim walked over to hug her.

"I'm sorry sweetie but it just seems like yesterday the nurse handed me over a tiny baby but perfect baby in a blanket" He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"I love you dad" She whispered back.

Kate walked over to Lanie and Tyler.

"What do you think Tyler?" Kate asked him.

"Princess Mama" Kate picked him up and rested him on her hip and kissed his cheek.

"Do you want to go see daddy now?" Kate asked.

"Yes"

"But remember you can't tell him what my dress looks like"

"I won't mama" Kate gave Tyler back to Lanie and Lanie went to find Rick.

/

"Daddy" Tyler ran up to him.

Rick catched up and lifted him up on his hip.

"There's my little man"

"This must be Tyler" Alexis Ricks little sister said to him.

"No someone just handed me this kid" Rick joked.

"Your not funny"

"Anyway Tyler this is my sister Alexis"

"Hi" Tyler waved.

"Your so cute" Alexis said taking him from Rick.

"I try" Rick said to Alexis.

Alexis shook her head and rolled her eyes.

/

Rick's heart quickened when he saw Kate in her mothers wedding dress. On one side was her father the other was her mother she wanted both parents to walk her down.

"You look beautiful" Rick mouthed to her as she got closer.

Kate ducked her head trying to hide her blush but he could still see her red cheeks.

Both Rick and Kate's hand were shaking as their hands laced together.

The wedding was at Rick uncle beach house the back drop for their wedding was the blue and clear sky and the beautiful slow waves behind them.

"Rick do you take Kate to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her,comfort her,honor and keep her for better or worse,for richer or poorer,in sickness and health, and forsaking all others,be faithful only to her,for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Rick said with a grin.

"Kate do you take Rick to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him,comfort him,honor and keep him for better or worse,for richer or poorer,in sickness and health, and forsaking all others,be faithful only to him,for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Kate said with a smile.

"You may kiss the bride"

Rick wrapped his arm around her waist and hers went around his neck as their lips met each other.

/

A year later.

"So do you think we should find out the gender of our baby?" Kate asked as they waited for Kate's doctor.

"I want to know, do you?" Rick answered.

"Yes so we can tell Tyler if his wish to have a baby sister is coming true"

"Mr and Mrs Castle" The doctor called out.

/

"Would you like to know the gender?" The doctor asked.

"Yes" They both said at the same time.

Rick squeezed her hand and kissed it.

"A little girl"

/

3 months later

"Push Kate" The doctor told her.

"Come on honey" Rick whispered in her ear.

"Shut up Rick" She snapped.

"Almost there"The doctor told her. "One more push"

Kate's head slammed against the pillow as she did her last push.

Loud cries filled the room the nurses cleaned up the baby.

"Daddy" One of the nurses called out the Rick.

Rick walked over and cut the umbilical cord the nurse wrapped her in blankets and handed the baby to Rick.

"Here you go daddy"

Rick walked back to Kate and placed her in Kate's arms.

"Harmony" Kate whispered and then looked up at Rick.

"I like it" He smiled at her.

**Sorry if the wedding wasn't good. I had a hard time writing it for personal reasons**


End file.
